


Two

by RiotFalling



Series: Riot’s SteveTonySeptember [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Look a lot of these ended up involving coffee ok, M/M, Prompt: Domestic, SteveTonySeptember, it’s not my fault, just a short sleepy thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiotFalling/pseuds/RiotFalling
Summary: Early morning, his eyes still half closed, leaning into your side while he waits for his coffee.





	Two

Early morning, his eyes still half closed, leaning into your side while he waits for his coffee. For the breakfast you'II inevitably make him eat. The sun is rising, bright and gold on the horizon like an explosion in slow motion. He smiles up at you and his eyes catch the light, lit up like beacons, like he's always been guiding you here. Right here. And for a moment you're alone. You're the only two people at the top of the world.

His hair smells like your shampoo and his smile feels like home, pressed against your own. The rest of the world is still sleeping and for a moment, just for now, he's all yours. Soon, come the phone calls and the alarms, the responsibility and the weight of the world. But for now you're all his. Soon comes the waking world to ruin your peace, one more battle, one more disaster. There's always one more.

But for now you have this. The smell of bacon and toast and coffee filling the air. His arms around your waist like he never wants to let go, his hair soft and messy between your fingers. The sun rises like an oncoming car and his laughter is the only thing you hear. And you could happily do this for the rest of your life. Until the end of the world, the only two people left.


End file.
